The present invention relates to technologies for manufacturing semiconductor devices, and in particular relates to a technology effectively applied to a semiconductor device in which a bump electrode of semiconductor chip is connected to a terminal of a substrate via a solder material.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-77471 (Patent Document 1) discloses a mounting method (a flip-chip mounting method), in which a bump electrode provided in a semiconductor chip and containing gold is connected to a bonding pad of a wiring substrate via a solder material.